This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Use microfluidics device to create three dimensional collagen coated environment with EGF gradient, in order to study protein dynamics during cell migration. we will use RASTER image correlation analysis (RICS) and line scanning FCS to calculate protein association/dissociation at focal adhesion complex. we will also use biosensors such as RAC and RHO proteins upon cell stimulation.